


My own legend

by Carousal



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	My own legend

สายลมตะวันออกกรรโชกรุนแรง พัดพากลิ่นอายแห่งความมืดจากดินแดนมรณะแผ่กระจายไพศาล บานประตูดำถูกเปิดออก เสียงเกือกเหล็กกระทบแผ่นศิลาจากตีนอาชาดำกึกก้อง เสื้อคลุมนาซกูลโบกสะบัด ดวงตาสีแดงกวาดไปทั่วผืนธรณี เสียงค้อนกระแทกทั่งดังระงมไม่ขาดสาย สีแดงฉานของเหล็กหลอมส่องประกายบาดตา อาวุธชิ้นแล้วชิ้นเล่าถูกรังสรรค์ด้วยอัตราอันน่ากลัว รวดเร็วยิ่งกว่าการสร้างสรรค์แห่งองค์อิลูวาตาร์ ความมืดกำลังรวมตัวกันหนาแน่น บีบคั้นรุนแรงจนสามารถสิ้นสุดลมหายใจ

มัชฌิมโลกกำลังตกอยู่ภายใต้เงื้อมเงามฤตยู

"ภารกิจครั้งนี้ช่างยิ่งใหญ่และน่าหวาดหวั่นนัก ดาราสนธยาของข้า น่าหวาดหวั่นเสียจนข้าไม่อาจมั่นใจได้เลยว่าเชื้อสายกษัตริย์ชั้นปลายแถวเช่นข้า จะสามารถผ่านพ้นวิกฤติการณ์ครั้งนี้ไปได้ด้วยวีรกรรมอันยิ่งใหญ่เช่นที่ใครต่อใครคาดหวังไว้"

อาร์เวนกลั้นหาว ความต้องการออกซิเจนจู่โจมนางอย่างหนักหน่วงรุนแรงไม่แพ้กองทัพมอร์ดอร์ ท่านหญิงแห่งอิมลาดริสกัดกรามไว้แน่นจนปวดหนึบในขณะที่เสมองดอกไม้ใบหญ้าและสายธารต่ำใต้สะพานที่ยืนอยู่เพื่อป้องกันไม่ให้คู่สนทนาที่กำลังอินกับบทวีรบุรุษตกยากผิดสังเกต...จริง ๆ เลยนะ นางเคยบอกเอลรอนด์ตั้งไม่รู้กี่รุ่นลูกหลานอิซิลดูร์แล้วว่าการเอามนุษย์มาเลี้ยงดูในหมู่เอลฟ์น่ะเป็นความผิดพลาด มนุษย์มีเสน่ห์เฉพาะตัวของมนุษย์ ความถึกบึกบึนและความฉาบฉวยผิวเผินน่ะเป็นข้อดีที่สุดของเผ่าพันธุ์นี้ทีเดียว แล้วมันเรื่องอะไรถึงต้องเอาความอ่อนไหวร่ำไรไม่เข้าท่าน่ารำคาญของเอลฟ์ไปยัดเยียดให้มนุษย์ด้วยเล่า?

แต่ก็...เอาเถอะ...อาร์เวนคิดพลางมองตามหอยทากตัวจิ๋วที่ส่ายร่างกายอันยืดหยุ่นของมันไปมาเพื่อหาทางข้ามจากโขดหินอีกก้อนหนึ่งที่อยู่ติดกัน...ยังไงซะ อารากอร์นก็นับว่าเซ้าซี้ร่ำไรน้อยที่สุดแล้วในหมู่ทายาทอิซิลดูร์ทั้งหลายที่นางรู้จัก นางคิดถูกจริง ๆ ที่ยื่นคำขาดให้เอลรอนด์จัดการส่งเขาไปอยู่กับพวกดูเนไดน์ตั้งแต่อายุยี่สิบ

"แต่ไม่ว่าจะยากเย็นอย่างไร ข้าจะทำหน้าที่ของข้า อาร์เวน แม้ว่านั่นจะต้องแลกมาด้วยชีวิตของข้าเองก็ตามที"

ระลอกหาวประดังขึ้นมาที่ลิ้นปี่ของนางอีกอย่างปัจจุบันทันด่วน อาร์เวนต้องใช้ความพยายามทั้งหมดที่มีข่มกลั้นเอาไว้...ดูท่าทางอารากอร์นจะตีความหมายคลองนัยน์ตาที่เอ่อท้นเป็นประกายของนางผิดไป สีหน้าของเขาแช่มชื่นขึ้นมาในทันทีทันใด และถึงกับยกหัตถ์ทั้งสองของนางที่กุมไว้ตั้งแต่เมื่อครู่ขึ้นจุมพิตด้วยความซาบซึ้งสูงสุด...เอาเข้าไป

"อย่ากลัวไปเลย ดาราสนธยาของข้า" อารากอร์นพึมพำแผ่วเบาทั้งที่ยังแนบริมฝีปากกับหลังมืออ่อนนุ่มของนาง แผ่วเบาจนแม้เสียงธารเซาะโขดหิน เสียงหยดน้ำตกกระทบผิวใบไม้ และเสียงเนื้อลุ่น ๆ ของหอยทากที่เงื้อแปะหินก้อนถัดไปก็แทบจะกลืนให้จางหายไปได้ "ข้าจะต้องทำสำเร็จแน่ ๆ และข้าจะมารับท่านไปเป็นเจ้าสาวของข้า"

ก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าควรจะกลัวอะไรดีระหว่างเซารอนกับการเป็นเจ้าสาวของอารากอร์น...หอยทากกระดืบไปอย่างช้า ๆ แต่มั่นคงบนตะไคร่และมอสบนโขดหิน ทิ้งเมือกขาวใสไว้เป็นทาง สะท้อนแสงระยิบระยับไม่แพ้เกล็ดอัญมณีแวววาว...นางไม่เข้าใจจริง ๆ ว่าอารากอร์นจะยังคร่ำครวญไปทำไมในเมื่อสถานการณ์ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างแทบจะอุ้มเขาขึ้นบัลลังก์กอนดอร์อยู่แล้ว...เขาเกิดได้ถูกยุคพอดิบพอดีที่จะได้สร้างวีรกรรมในฐานะวีรบุรุษอย่างที่บรรพบุรุษที่เก่งกล้าสามารถกว่าเขาล้านเท่าไม่มีโอกาส ภาระในการนำทางไม่ใช่ของเขา แต่เป็นแกนดัล์ฟ ภาระในการเอาแหวนไปทำลายไม่ใช่ของเขา แต่เป็นโฟรโด มีแต่ภาระในการกอบกู้กอนดอร์เท่านั้นแหละที่ดูจะเป็นของเขา...ถ้าเขาคิดว่าลำพังมนุษย์สองแขนสองขาคนเดียวจะทำได้น่ะนะ...แต่ในสายตานาง หัวหอกแกนนำของไอ้เรื่องทั้งหมดน่ะมันน่าจะเป็นโบโรเมียร์หรือไม่ก็เสนาบดีแห่งกอนดอร์มากกว่า เพราะพวกนั้นมีกำลังทหารและอาวุธ...ให้ตายเถอะ นางไม่ได้คิดในแง่ร้ายหรืออะไรหรอกนะ แต่ยังไงนางก็ไม่คิดหรอกว่าดาบหัก ๆ บิ่น ๆ อายุเป็นร้อยปีที่ถูกเอามาตีขึ้นใหม่เปาะแปะ ๆ เล่มเดียวมันจะทำอะไรได้ เผลอ ๆ อาจจะไปหักซ้ำต่อหน้าออร์คให้มันหัวเราะเยาะเอาด้วยส่งไป ดูให้ตายยังไง ระดับความสำคัญของเขาก็แค่หนึ่งในจำนวนผู้ติดสอยห้อยตามที่ไม่มีหน้าที่ที่แน่นอน ไม่เห็นจะแตกต่างจากเมอร์รี่กับปิ๊บปิ้นที่ตรงไหน

"อาร์เวน?"

โชคน่ะมันเข้าข้างเขาอยู่แล้ว...อาร์เวนเลิกคิ้วขึ้นนิดหน่อยเมื่อหอยทากตัวน้อยหยุดอยู่บนชะง่อนหินที่คงเหมือนผาชันสำหรับมัน เบื้องล่างเป็นลำธารกว้าง เห็นได้ชัดว่ามันกำลังส่ายหนวดไปมาอย่างครุ่นคิด...ถ้าเพียงแต่เขาจะไม่บ้องตื้นจนไม่รู้ว่าตอนไหนต้องควักอัลดูริล และตอนไหนต้องควักอะธีลาส ความถึกบึกบึนอย่างมนุษย์มันเป็นข้อดีที่ต้องใช้อยู่แล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ?

"อาร์เวน?" อารากอร์นเงยหน้าขึ้นจากมือของนางพรายเมื่อเห็นว่านางไม่ตอบ "ท่านฟังข้าอยู่หรือเปล่า?"

ถ้าไม่ฟังข้าจะเซ็งขนาดนี้เหรอ? อาร์เวนคิดในใจแต่ไม่ได้ตอบ ดวงตางามของนางยังจับอยู่ที่หอยทากน้อย ซึ่งตัดสินใจกระดืบลงจากหน้าผาช้า ๆ อย่างเอาใจช่วยเต็มที่...ชักสงสัยซะแล้วว่าไอ้ความร่ำไรกับนิสัยชอบคร่ำครวญนี่เป็นเอกลักษณ์ของบุตรแห่งอิลูวาตาร์ทุกประเภทหรือเปล่า บางทีนางน่าจะพิสูจน์สมมติฐานด้วยการลองคบหากับคนแคระดูบ้าง

"อาร์เวน?"

แต่อันที่จริงแล้ว คนแคระก็ไม่ใช่บุตรแห่งอิลูวาตาร์นี่นา...อาร์เวนเผลอตัวพ่นลมหายใจออกจมูกพรืดใหญ่ ในขณะที่ตาจ้องหอยทากที่กำลังส่ายหนวดไปมาอย่างลังเลใจระหว่างการเงื้อมข้ามโขดหินที่เว้าลึกไปอีกฟากหนึ่ง กับการถอยกลับขึ้นไปบนพื้นระนาบดังเดิม...นางไม่เข้าใจเอาซะเลยว่าทำไมสำมะหากับแค่มีคนสร้างคนแคระขึ้นมาก่อน อิลูวาตาร์ถึงจะต้องโกรธเป็นฟืนเป็นไฟ ทั้ง ๆ ที่ถ้ามองเจตนาดั้งเดิมเนื้อแท้แล้วก็เป็นเรื่องดีอย่างไม่มีอะไรซับซ้อนแท้ ๆ อย่างว่าละนะ ผู้น้อยที่ทำอะไรข้ามหน้าข้ามตาผู้ใหญ่เป็นต้องผิดเสมอละ ไม่ว่าจะเจตนายังไงก็ตาม ใครบอกว่าพระเจ้างี่เง่าไม่เป็น?

"อาร์เวน" อารากอร์นบีบมือนางเบา ๆ "นี่...สนใจข้าหน่อยสิ"

จริงสิ มันเป็นเรื่องน่าสนใจมาก...นางครุ่นคิดเอาจริงเอาจังจนเผลอขมวดคิ้ว...ไม่ว่าความบาดหมางนั่นจะมาจากคำสาปงี่เง่าของอิลูวาตาร์หรือเหตุการณ์โบราณขวานถากอะไรตั้งแต่ก่อนนางเกิด แต่มันจำเป็นด้วยหรือที่ลูกหลานของทั้งสองเผ่าพันธุ์จะต้องเก็บสะสมมันเอาไว้ในสายเลือด แล้วตกผลึกออกมาเป็นความเหม็นขี้หน้ากันทุกภพทุกชาติ...อันที่จริงแล้ว ผู้คนไม่ได้ยกย่องคนแคระหรอกหรือเรื่องงานฝีมือ และพระราชวังใต้พิภพในตำนานนั่นไม่ได้เป็นยูโทเปียแห่งงานศิลป์ที่ควรค่าแก่การไปเยือนสักครั้งหนึ่งในชีวิตหรอกหรือ? ความแตกต่างไม่ควรเป็นประเด็นของความบาดหมาง ถ้าทั้งสองฝ่ายสามารถเปิดใจเรียนรู้ซึ่งกันและกัน คนแคระก็ไม่เลวนักหรอกถ้าเทียบกับอารากอร์น ลงไม่ได้อาบน้ำแล้ว ไม่ว่าจะเผ่าพันธุ์ไหนก็คล้าย ๆ กันทั้งนั้นแหละ

"ท่านมองอะไรอยู่น่ะ อาร์เวน"

หอยทาก...ตัดสินใจเดินหน้าต่อ หนวดของมันสั่นระริกด้วยความกลัว กระแสน้ำเชี่ยวเบื้องล่างสามารถกลืนชีวิตไปได้ในพริบตาถ้าก้าวพลาด กล้ามเนื้อตึงเปรี๊ยะจนเปลือกบนหลังหกคะเมน...อาร์เวนกลั้นหายใจอย่างลุ้นจัด

"นี่อาจจะเป็นคืนสุดท้ายที่ท่านจะได้เห็นหน้าข้าก็ได้นะอาร์เวน"

มันอาจจะเป็นคืนสุดท้ายสำหรับใครก็ได้ทั้งนั้น...อาร์เวนคิดในใจ...อีกเสี้ยวหนวดเท่านั้นก็จะถึง นางแทบจะได้ยินเสียงกล้ามเนื้อลั่นผ่านเสียงครวญแผ่วเบาของกระแสน้ำมาถึงหู...เสี้ยวหนวดกับการเดิมพันอันยิ่งใหญ่!

"ข้ากำลังจะไปสู่ภารกิจอันยิ่งใหญ่อย่างกล้าหาญ…"

ภารกิจอันยิ่งใหญ่ไม่อาจสำเร็จลงได้ด้วยการพิรี้พิไร อารากอร์นควรรู้ข้อนี้...ปลายหนวดสั่นระริกเอื้อมแตะโขดหินอีกด้าน พยายามถ่ายเทน้ำหนัก วินาทีแห่งความเป็นตาย...อาร์เวนรู้ตัวว่ากล้ามเนื้อของนางเองก็พลอยแข็งขึงไปด้วย...ความกล้าหาญคือความกล้าที่จะเผชิญหน้ากับความหวาดกลัวและอ่อนแอของตนเองต่างหาก ไม่ใช่คำพูดสดุดี ไม่ว่าจากใครทั้งนั้น

"ข้ารู้ว่าการเรียกร้องแม้เพียงการทอดสายตาจากดาราสนธยาผู้สูงศักดิ์ยังยากยิ่งนัก อย่าว่าแต่การครอบครองนาง" อารากอร์นพูดเสียงอ่อนหวาน กุมมือนางแน่นหนา "แต่ข้าจะไปสู่ภารกิจนี้เพื่อท่านนะอาร์เวน เพื่อท่านผู้ที่เป็นที่รักจะได้ไม่ต้องตกอยู่ภายใต้เงื้อมเงามฤตยู จะไม่เห็นความดีของข้าบ้างหรือ?"

ภารกิจนี้เพื่อ...อะไรนะ? อาร์เวนแทบจะยกนิ้วขึ้นแคะหู...นี่นางหูเฝื่อนไปหรือเปล่าที่ได้ยินอารากอร์นเพิ่งพูดว่าเขาเข้าเผชิญหน้าภารกิจนี้เพื่อนาง...อย่างกับว่าถ้าไม่มีนาง เขาก็ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรที่จะต้องเข้าร่วมภารกิจนี้ด้วยอย่างนั้นแหละ...สายตาของอาร์เวนยังจับอยู่กับหอยทากกระดืบ แต่นางมองไม่เห็นมันอีกแล้ว...ให้ตายเถอะ นางไม่ใช่เจ้าหญิงบนหอคอยที่รอเจ้าชายขี่ม้าขาวไปช่วยมาจากมังกรไฟตัวร้ายนะ ไม่ว่าภารกิจจะสำเร็จหรือไม่ มัชฌิมโลกจะเป็นอย่างไร นางไม่ได้เกี่ยวด้วยเลยสักนิด คนที่มีแต่ได้กับได้น่ะมันเขาต่างหาก ทั้งเกียรติยศ ชื่อเสียง และบัลลังก์กอนดอร์...พูดจาเอาดีเข้าตัวหน้าด้าน ๆ ทำไมนางจะไม่รู้ว่าเหตุผลเดียวที่ทำให้อารากอร์นที่กลัวเซารอนจนขี้หดตดหายไม่ไสหัวหนีไปซะก่อน ก็เพราะเขาไม่มีความกล้าแม้กระทั่งจะหนีต่างหากเล่า!

อารากอร์นกระหยิ่มยิ้มย่องเมื่ออาร์เวนค่อย ๆ เบือนสายตากลับมาหา แต่รอยยิ้มฉีกกว้างแทบถึงรูหูค่อย ๆ เจื่อน จืด และกลายเป็นซีดเผือดในที่สุด ดวงหน้าเรียบเฉยของอาร์เวนมีรอยกดหัวคิ้วลง...น้อย จนแทบมองไม่เห็น

"ทำให้สำเร็จก่อนแล้วค่อยลำเลิกดีไหม อารากอร์น?"

\-----------------------------------------------

แสงทองของดวงอาทิตย์ยามเช้าเพิ่งจะเริ่มทาบทอลงบนพื้นดินมองเห็นเป็นเพียงเงาเลือนราง แต่อิมลาดริสก็สว่างเรืองรองแล้ว ทั้งจากคบไฟที่ถูกจุดขึ้นระรายทาง และจากเรือนกายของพรายเจ้านับสิบที่มาประชุมกันบริเวณลานหินที่เมื่อหลายวันก่อนคือที่ประชุมอันมีมติจะส่งแหวนแห่งอำนาจสู่มอร์ดอร์ด้วยคณะเดินทางทั้งเก้า เพื่ออวยชัยแก่ผู้กล้าที่อาสาแบกรับภารกิจอันใหญ่หลวงนี้

เอลรอนด์ถอนหายใจเมื่อเห็นอารากอร์นเหลียวซ้ายแลขวาด้วยท่าทางพะว้าพะวังอยู่เป็นนาน ก่อนจะหมองลงไปถนัดใจเมื่อดาราสนธยาไม่ปรากฏกาย...ท่าทางฮึดฮัดกระแทกประตูปังจนเกือบงับจมูกเอเรสเตอร์ไปด้วยของอาร์เวนเมื่อคนบ่งบอกว่าทั้งสองคงมีเรื่องผิดใจกัน เช้าวันนี้ ประมุขแห่งริเวนเดลล์ไปเคาะประตูเรียกบุตรีของตนตั้งแต่ก่อนค่อนรุ่งนานโข แต่นางปิดประตูเงียบทำไม่รู้ไม่เห็น

เอลรอนด์มองตามไหล่ลู่ของอารากอร์นที่ข้ามบรุยเนนออกไปพร้อมคณะพันธมิตรด้วยความสงสาร...อาร์เวนก็ทิฐิเจ้าอารมณ์เกินไป วันเวลาอาจให้บทเรียนเรื่องการวางท่าสง่าผ่าเผยงดงามและการเก็บงำความรู้สึกไว้ภายในแก่นาง แต่ไม่เพียงพอจะเปลี่ยนนิสัยและทัศนคติในการมองโลกของนาง...บางทีการส่งนางไปอยู่กับกาลาเดรียลผู้กล้าหาญและสง่างามอาจจะเป็นความคิดที่ผิดก็ได้ นางจึงไม่มีเศษเสี้ยวของความอ่อนหวานปานแสงจันทร์อันนุ่มนวลจากเคเลเบรียลอยู่เลยแม้หยาดหยด

"อาร์เวน" เอลรอนด์เคาะประตูห้องลูกสาวสองสามที "อารากอร์นไปแล้วนะลูก"

อาร์เวนยังนิ่งเงียบอย่างเจ้าทิฐิ

"อาร์เวน อย่างน้อยส่งอารากอร์นตรงหน้าต่างก็ยังดีนะ" เอลรอนด์เคาะซ้ำอีก "เขาเสียใจมากรู้ไหมที่ลูกไม่ไปส่ง"

อาร์เวนยังเงียบ

เอลรอนด์ลองขยับประตูดู มันไม่ได้ล็อก

"อาร์เวน" เอลรอนด์ค่อย ๆ แง้ม ออกจะแน่ใจว่าจะต้องได้เห็นบุตรีของตนนั่งซึมกระทืออยู่บนเตียง น้ำตาไหลเสียใจ แต่ไม่อาจละทิฐิของตนเอง และเมื่อนั้น อ้อมอกของเขาก็จะได้อุทิศเป็นที่ซับน้ำตาทำคะแนนแข่งกับอารากอร์น...อ้อมอกไอ้หนุ่มที่ไหนเล่ามันจะอุ่นไออบอวลเท่าอ้อมอกพ่อไปได้ "พ่อเข้าไปนะ"

ห้องทั้งห้องเงียบสงัด

เอลรอนด์ยืนคว้างอย่างงุนงง ห้องทั้งห้องว่างเปล่า ไม่มีแม้แต่เงาของอาร์เวน หน้าต่างถูกเปิดทิ้งไว้ ผ้าม่านบางสีขาวสะบัดพลิ้วตามลมกระพือ ตัดกับสีครามเข้มของท้องฟ้าที่ยังไม่ทันอรุณ ลมหนาวพัดเข้ามากรูเกรียว ผ่านศิราภรณ์เงินถักที่ประดับเศียรอาร์เวนเมื่อคืนฉลองวันวานกระทบโต๊ะเสียงกุกกัก มุมกระดาษสะบัดพั่บ เรียกร้องความสนใจให้เอลรอนด์เดินเข้าไปหาเพื่อพบตัวอักษรจิ๋ว ๆ บรรจุอยู่ภายใน

"ท่านพ่อ

คณะพันธมิตรทั้งเก้าต่อกรภูติม้าดำทั้งเก้า โดยมีฮอบบิทไปแล้วสี่มันนอนเซนส์ แต่ก็ไม่เท่ากับการที่พวกท่านก็ดี ทอม บอมบาดิลก็ดี ใครต่อใครก็ดี ยกย่องพวกนี้จนเลิศลอย พลอยให้อารากอร์นสำคัญผิดว่าตัวเองเจ๋งที่คิดจะปกป้องโลกเอาไว้ด้วยสองมือเล็ก ๆ กับดาบหัก ๆ เขาอีเดียตมากที่เริ่มลำเลิกบุญคุณทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังไม่ทันได้ลงมือทำ นี่ถ้าเขาทำสำเร็จ มิปีนขึ้นไปป่าวประกาศบนยอดตาลหรือ ไม่ละ พอกันที ข้าล้มเลิกความคิดที่จะนั่งปักผ้า น้ำตารื้น งอมืองอเท้าถอนหายใจ แล้วส่งความคิดคำนึงไปถึงเขาทุกขณะจิตแบบในนิยายน้ำเน่าแล้ว ไปลงนรกซะอารากอร์น มันเรื่องอะไรจะต้องเป็นแค่ส่วนหนึ่งของตำนานของเขาด้วย? ถ้าตำนานบทนี้เป็นของเขา ข้าก็จะสร้างตำนานบทของข้าเอง

อาร์เวน"

เอลรอนด์ปล่อยกระดาษลงพื้น ตะลีตะลานวิ่งไปที่หน้าต่าง เพื่อที่จะพบผ้าม่านและชุดที่อาร์เวนใส่ในงานเลี้ยงเมื่อคืนถูกบิดเป็นเกลียว ผูกเข้าด้วยกันต่างเชือกโยงใยหอคอยสู่อิสรภาพ เบื้องหน้าคือป่าก่อนข้ามบรุยเนน จากนั้นไกลออกไปคือพื้นพิภพไพศาลภายใต้ไอหมอกแห่งมอร์ดอร์


End file.
